Neviah
Please contact me if you wish to use the content of this page! Summary: Neviah is a major port located Southwest in the North island of Remnant, right next to the border of Atlas with the merching route connect straight to the Kingdom. 95% of the town's population are Faunus, with very few humans settled there, so there are little to no Faunus racism in here. Neviah is known for its high quality animal fur, provided by the skilled local hunters. Neviah is also the hometown of Tianee Musk and Tatonga Musk. About: Geography - Climate: Neviah is located in an ice-free coast, away from the icy mountain and far from the forest in order to protect themselves from the Grimm, just right next to the route to the White castle. The temperature here remained between 2 °C and 13 °C throughout the year, slightly dropped after sundown. It snows 90% of the time. Economy: Neviah is famous for wild animal's product, especially animal's fur - which is the largest income. Since the town is in one of the biggest merching route, local hunters often trades furs and other wild animal's product for other important product they cannot get on their own: Vegatable, spices, Dust, etc... Because most livestock cannot survive in the cold, local hunters chooses to eat the animal they hunted instead, and only the wealthy in town can afford beef and other normal meat. Fishing also exists in Neviah, however, fishes and other seafood products aren't on a high demand. Transportation: Since the snow here can be heavy, the only transportation available is cable car, sled and snowmobile. The townsfolk who doesn't hunt often offer snowmobile and sled rental service, and reindeers are raised to pull the sled. Culture - Education: Neviah has a total of one middle school, one public highschool and one private highschool. Most children homeschools till they are 9 before they go to school. The classes are different from normal classes. Math and English is a must, and students can choose 3 more classes out of the following: Biology, Auto-Mechanic, Animal Care-taking, Marketing, Archeology and Hockey. In addition, Art and Music classes are available for students (not require/extra credits) , and there is a Theater club (only available in Neviah Private High). Skiing and snowboarding are two of the most popular activities, next is hockey and ice skating. Even though Neviah lack of a stadium, but potential hockey players/ice skaters can still practice in several frozen lakes near town. There is an academy for Forest Ranger - the police-like force that enforce the laws and protect the forest and the people from crossing the border. History: Neviah used to be a base for the Great War 80 years ago, being on one of the biggest merching route, so outsider force would often plan their attack there and tried to seize the base. The negativity created from the war would often invited Grimm, so there was very few permanent resident there, as most humans left to live in Mantle. After the war, the remaining people settled there and built the town. As time passes, the town became more and more popular to other - especially Faunus who doesn't want to live in the kingdom due to Faunus racism. Town People: *Tianee Musk *Tatonga Musk *Miyuki Winfield *Seren Zurine *Coldy Jack Frost *MacKenzie Wayne Cherry *Bianca Catena Trivia: *Neviah is another form of Nevee, means "Snow" or "A form of life". Gallery: Tianee House.jpeg|Tianee Musk's house Category:Location